1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a bidet having a variable nozzle and, more particularly, to a bidet having a variable nozzle, in which an angle in which water ejected from the nozzle is spread can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, bidets refer to fixtures that are mounted on a toilet and enable a user to wash the genitalia, the anus, etc. using water ejected after defecating. Bidets are more sanitary than toilet paper, and have an additional variety of functions. As such, bidets have had a sharp increase in demand.
Bidets are generally mounted on a flush toilet which includes a cistern and a toilet stool. Each bidet includes a body in which various electronics and machines for driving the bidet are installed, and a nozzle ejecting water for washing, and so on.
Further, a seat and a lid included in the ordinary flush toilet can be also interpreted as constituent parts of the bidet. This is because the seat can have a built-in thermostatic device, and because the lid can be realized so as to be automatically opened/closed.
Meanwhile, the nozzle for the bidet is used as a passage through which water for washing and cleaning is fed. An ejecting direction of the water is determined by a preset water pressure. Further, the water pressure and an ejecting position of the nozzle are selected according to the areas to be washed or cleaned.
However, the water pressure of the bidet nozzle is not always kept constant, and thus can be varied due to various factors. In this case, the ejecting position or area of the nozzle can be varied.
A bidet is an apparatus that can adjust the ejecting position or area of the bidet nozzle by adjusting the water pressure temporarily or as needed. To this end, the bidet is provided with various nozzle tips, or makes use of sliding of the bidet nozzle.
The generalized nozzle installed on the bidet includes a nozzle that ejects a jet of water, which is spread in circular symmetry because of the water pressure applied to the nozzle on the side of the center of a discharge port, toward the anus and the external vulva.
However, the conventional nozzle installed on the bidet causes unnecessary waste of the water jet because the water jet spread in a circular shape arrives at an area wider than the area to be washed, and has a long dry time after washing due to the washing of the wide area.